WooGyu Real Story ( Because I Still Miss U ) One shoot
by Kwon Hee je
Summary: entah ! Autgor buat nie FF gara-gara kangen WooGYu Momment ! " Jadi mian kalo isinya rada berantakan , Gaje dan sedikit Galau mellow … #Plakkk Ini juga sebenernya tercetus dari gabungan dari beberapa lyric lagu infinite yaitu real Story and I Still Miss You .


Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

Nam Woohyun

Kim Sunggyu

And other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*

Warning : Boy X BOY , 17 NC *?* , Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read! Jangan salahkan author kalo kalian kenapa-kenapa habis baca ini ea .. LOL

Summary : entah ! Autgor buat nie FF gara-gara kangen WooGYu Momment ! _" Jadi mian kalo isinya rada berantakan , Gaje dan sedikit Galau mellow … #Plakkk Ini juga sebenernya tercetus dari gabungan dari beberapa lyric lagu infinite .

….. Happy Reading …

Namja sipit itu memainkan jemari-jemari lentiknya . Mata sipitnya sibuk menatap lekat layar ponsel touchscreennya , entah apa yang ada didalam ponselnya sehingga namja itu terlihat asik menatap lekat layar ponsel miliknya sembari sesekali meruntuk kesal . Sinar bulan yang bersinar terang itu nampak menembus kulit putihnya , menambah kesan indah pada kulit susu miliknya .

Sunggyu , namja sipit itu mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar sebuah suara motor yang berhenti didepannya .

"Naiklah !" Ucap namja yang kini berada diatas motor merah itu . Sedangkan namja manis bersurai coklat itu hanya mengembungkan pipi chubbynya , tak langsung memilih untuk naik keatas sepeda motor yang berada didepannya .

"Apa kau tau aku menunggu mu berapa lama Woohyun-shii?" Dengus Sunggyu kesal , menyilangkan kedua tangan didada bidangnya . Menatap kesal kearah namja tampan bersurai hitam yang memakai kacamata hitam dan juga masker penutup mulut dimalam hari seperti ini.

"Arra , Palli naiklah" Jawab Woohyun datar

" Mwo ? Yha ! Tak bisakah kau mengatakan maaf pada ku , karena telah menunggu mu berjam-jam eoh?" Dengus Sunggyu kesal melihat reaksi Woohyun yang tampak merasa tak bersalah karena membuatnya harus menunggu selama berjam-jam ditempat sepi itu

" Ck , bukankah aku sudah katakan pada mu jika hari ini aku tidak bisa ! Tapi kau tetap saja memaksa ku !"

" Kajja kita pulang eum ini sudah malam " lanjut Woohyun mengalihkan topic pembicaraan, membuat namja manis itu hanya dapat menghela napasnya . memilih untuk mengalah dan naik keatas motor sport merah Woohyun , kekasihnya .

" Berpeganganlah!" Ucap Woohyun sebelum akhirnya namja tampan itu mulai melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh.

. . .

Woohyun memberhentikan motornya ketika dirinya sudah sampai disebuah rumah berpagarkan tembok putih didepannya.

"Jja kita sudah sampai" Sunggyu segera menurunkan dirinya dari atas motor milik Woohyun dan lebih memilih untuk berdiam sejenak sembari menatap kekasihnya itu .

Woohyun yang melihat aktivitas kekasih manisnya - yang menatap kearahnya - , memilih membalas tatapan namja itu . Perlahan namja tampan bersurai hitam itu membuka masker penutup mulut miliknya , membiarkan bibir tebal yang merupakan ciri khasnya *?* terekspos sempurna.

" Apakah kau mencintai ku Woohyun-ah ?" Tanya Sunggyu dengan nada lirihnya . Entah ini sudah keberapa kali Sunggyu bertanya hal yang sama pada Woohyun setelah 2 tahun hubungan mereka .

Woohyun menghela napasnya , memilih untuk memutar bola matanya perlahan sebelum akhirnya membalas tatapan Sunggyu – Kekasihnya- .

" Masuklah ! Ini sudah malam" Ucap Woohyun yang dengan seketika membuat raut wajah kecewa terpampang jelas diwajah manis namja bersurai coklat itu

" Kau tidak menjawab ku ?" Tanya Sunggyu lagi . Tangannya mengepal menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan mengalir membasahi pipinya .

" … " Tak ada jawaban dari namja tampan bersurai hitam pekat itu , Woohyun lebih memilih untuk menatap dalam mata Sunggyu yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangisannya

Merasa tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya itu , akhirnya membuat Sunggyu memilih untuk menyerah . Terlalu lelah untuk bertanya hal yang sama selama 2 tahun . Sedangkan yang ditanya tetap tak memberi jawaban . Dua tahun berlalu namun Woohyun tak pernah sekali pun mengatakan ' Saranghae , saranghanda , ataupun saranghamnikka ' Pada Sunggyu yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya . Namja manis itu memilih untuk segera masuk kedalam rumahnya sebelum air matanya benar-benar jatuh dihadapan Woohyun . Meninggalkan Woohyun yang menatap lekat punggung jenjangnya yang perlahan mulai menghilang.

#Nam Woohyun POV

" Hari ini kau bertanya lagi pada ku , Bertanya hal yang sama . Apakah aku mencintai mu ? Hari ini aku membuat mu menangis lagi . Kau tau perasaan ku tidak akan berubah pada mu . Apakah aku harus mengucapkan aku mencintai mu setiap hari ? Kau tau , itu terdengar seperti menggelitik ditenggorokan ku . Tak bisakah kau hanya melihat perlakuan ku pada mu ? Aku selalu memperhatikan mu ! " Aku mendongakkan kepala ku keatas . Menyudahi monolog yang kubuat sendiri sembari sesekali menikmati udara malam yang berhembus , sebelum akhirnya suara ponsel membuyarkan semua pikiran ku

#Nam Woohyun POV End

#Author POV

" Yeoboseyo ?" Woohyun menempelkan ponsel miliknya tepat disamping telinganya

" Yha Hyung ! Neo eodiseyo ? Dongwoo Hyung akan segera kembali ! Cepat kau kembali ke Dorm jika tidak kita semua bisa dibunuhnya !" teriak namja tersebut dari seberang , terdengar panic mengingat Dongwoo tidak akan melepaskan mereka jika mengetahui bahwa salah satu member grupnya kabur dari dorm

"Arraseo Yeol-ah , aku segera kembali" Jawab Woohyun lemah . Memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam sakunya dan sesekali menatap kearah jendela yang berada dilantai dua rumah megah dihadapannya itu , sebelum akhirnya kembali melajukan motor merah miliknya. Tanpa dia sadari sosok seseorang tengah menatap kepergiannya dari jedela kamar itu .

. . .

" Yha ! Kau dari mana saja eoh ?" Dengus seorang namja yang segera menghampiri Woohyun yang baru saja datang dari ambang pintu

"Apakah kau menemui kekasih mu lagi ? Apakah dia tidak bisa mengerti keadaan mu eoh ? bukankah kalian sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun ? Kenapa dia tetap cemburu dengan gossip-gosip murahan seperti itu ?" lanjut namja itu yang hanya menjadi angin lalu bagi Woohyun

" Diamlah Howoon ! kau sangat berisik!" Dengus Woohyun yang kini meninggalkan namja semok *?* itu utuk segera masuk kedalam kamarnya .

=_=

Woohyun mengehempas kasar tubuhnya diatas bed king size miliknya. Merenggangkan tubuhnya yang benar-benar terasa sangat lelah setelah seharian harus memenuhi jadwal manggungnya sebagai idola . Nam Woohyun sebenarnya dia adalah seorang member dari grup boy band yang kini tengah naik daun dikorea –Infinite -. Grup yang beranggotakan 6 orang namja tampan yang salah satu membernya adalah dirinya . Member tampan – Nam Woohyun – yang dikenal dengan gombalan mautnya dan juga killer aegyonya ! Namun sayang itu tak berati dalam kehidupan nyata seorang Nam Woohyun yang sama sekali tak dapat mengatakan ' Saranghae ' Pada seseorang yang begitu penting baginya

Woohyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya , menatap lekat langit kamarnya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya . Mengetik sebuah pesan singkat pada namja sipit bersurai coklat – kekasihnya- itu

From : Namo To : K . S ( nama dirahasiakan , mengingat posisi Woohyun yang seorang idola jadi musti hati-hati )

. Kau marah ? Kau menangis lagi ? Mian , aku membuat mu menangis lagi . Jika kau ingin bertanya padaku tentang gosiip itu , Kau tau semua itu tidak benar ! Aku tidak ada hubungan dengan yeoja itu . Mian karena tidak mempunyai waktu untuk menjelaskan pada mu .

*

Woohyun menghela napasnya saat melihat kembali layar ponselnya . Tak satupun pesan masuk yang terlihat dalam ponselnya . Kini namja tampan itu memilih untuk mengistirahatkan seluruh tubuhnya . Membawa pikirannya bermain dalam alam mimpinya

. . .

2 Minggu setelah kejadian itu , tak ada satupun tanda Sunggyu membalas pesan singkat yang Woohyun kirim padanya . Begitu juga dengan Woohyun , tak ada usaha Woohyun yang terlihat mencoba untuk menghubungi Sunggyu dikarenakan jadwalnya yang memang sangat padat . Posisi Woohyun yang saat ini merupakan member sebuah boy band yang sedang naik daun dikorea membuat namja tampan itu semakin dijadikan sasaran empuk oleh para infotaiment yang embuat gossip-gosip miring seputar hubungan percintaannya .

" Jja kita sudah sampai" Ucap sang manager yang disambut dengan para member yang kini terlihat berlari berhamburan keluar dari Van untuk masuk kedalam dorm dan mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah mereka. Meningalkan Woohyun yang saat ini memilih berjalan gontai memasuki dorm dengan pikirannya yang entah berada dimana,. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat akhirnya ponselnya berdering dan menampilkan sebuah pesan disana.

From : K.S To : Namoo

. Bisakah kita bertemu ? Aku berada ditaman dekat dorm mu .

*

Woohyun mengerutkan keningnya dan sontak segera berlari menuju taman kecil , tak jauh dari dorm tempat tinggalnya . Woohyun menghentikan langkahnya , mulai mengatur napasnya saat melihat sosok seorang namja dengan hoodie hitam yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya . Woohyun mendekatkan langkahnya menuju namja tersebut . Menatap dalam manic mata namja manis yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 2 tahun terakhir . Woohyun mencakup pipi kekasihnya itu , Sakit ! itulah yang Woohyun rasakan saat merasakan pipi chubby kekasihnya kini berubah menjadi tiris . Mata sipit nan indah yang hanya dimiliki oleh Kim Sunggyu kini telah menghilang , menyisakan mata sembab yang menghitam disana .

" Waeyo Gyu-ah ? kenapa kau seperti ini eum ?" Tanya Woohyun cemas

" Woohyun-ah , Mianhae . Tapi sepertinya aku tidak sanggup seperti ini lagi" isak namja manis itu . Air mata yang tadinya mengering kini terjatuh kembali . Seolah menyayat hati dua insan itu

" Aku tidak sanggup lagi Woohyun-ah !" Lanjutnya lagi dalam isakannya

" Aku bisa menjelaskannya Gyu-ah !"

" Anniya ! Apakah kau tau apa yang aku butuhkan ? Aku tidak membutuhkan semua penjelasan mu , jika saja kau mengatakan jika kau mencintai ku Woohyun-ah ! Aku tidak pernah tau perasaan mu pada ku ! Itu membuat ku selalu cemas dan sakit saat orang lain mengatakan kau sedang dekat dengan yeoja dan namja lain ! Mianhae , Geuman Kajja " Sunggyu menundukkan kepalanya , memilih untuk menghindari tatapan Woohyun yang mengarah kepadanya . Sedangkan Woohyun kini mulai melonggarkan jemari miliknya pada pipi tirus milik Sunggyu

" Arraseo jika itu mau mu. Mungkin itu yang terbaik , aku harap kau tidak menangis lagi karena ku"

. . .

Sinar matahari mulai terbit , membangunkan semua mahluk yang hidup dibumi. Tak terkecuali Woohyun yang kini mulai menggelinjang ditempat tidurnya saat matahari menusuk-nusuk matanya . Memaksa namja tampan itu untuk segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya

" Yha ! Nam Woohyun irreona ! Palli ! apakah kau lupa hari ini kita akan mengadakan Fanssign untuk come back kita eoh ?" Bentak Dongwoo yang merangkap sebagai leader didalam grup itu

" Aishhh , sebentar lagi Hyung" Woohyun kembali menarik selimutnya , namun kali ini berhasil dihalangi Dongwo yang dengan cepat menahan selimut milik Woohyun

" Yeol-ah , Myungsoo-ah cepat kau seret namja malas ini kekamar mandi !" Perintah Dongwoo yang dengan segera dijalankan oleh MyungYeol yang memang sedari tadi memilih berdiam diambang pintu , melihat aktifitas sang leader yang membangunkan sang member pemalas.

" Arraseo Hyung " Jawab mereka serempak . Kemudian menyeret kaki namja tampan itu untuk turun dari bed miliknya

"Yack ! Yack ! kalian mau apa eoh !?" teriak Woohyun yang merasa keselamatan dirinya terancam

" Cepat mandi atau aku sendiri yang menyeret mu kekamar mandi , Nam Woohyun !" Woohyun menelan salivanya cepat , saat melihat tatapan mematikan yang diberikan sang leader untuknya . Dengan segera Woohyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandinya . Membasuh seluruh tubuhnya untuk bersiap memulai aktivitas padatnya bersama dengan member lainnya.

=_=

" Woohyun-ah neo eodigaseyo ?" Tanya sang manager saat melihat Woohyun yang kini bangkit dari meja riasnya

"Aku hanya ingin mencari angin sebentar hyung " Jawab Woohyun , sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menikmati udara segar disebuah taman belakang tempat fans sign berlangsung

"Jangan terlalu lama eum ! Acaranya sebentar lagi akan mulai" lanjut sang manager

" Arraseo Hyung"

. .

Woohyun mendudukkan dirinya diatas bangku panjang yang berada ditaman itu . Jemarinya mulai menekan-nekan layar ponselnya, memilih sebuah lagu untuk diputarnya . Woohyun memandang lurus kearah sebuah pohon besar yang berada didepannya . Memperhatikan setiap helai daunnya yang jatuh perlahan , mengingat saat ini adalah musim semi . Ditelinganya mengalun music milik grupnya - Infinite I Still miss you - yang seakan cocok untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini .

" Neo eodiseyo Kim Sunggyu ?" Tanya namja tampan itu mulai bermain dengan pikirannya . Bertanya entah pada siapa , ketika pikirannya mulai merindukan sosok yang sudah satu tahun ini meninggalkannya .

#Nam Woohyun POV

_Kini musim dingin telah berlalu . Dan musim berganti menjadi musim semi . _ _Tepat setahun dimana kau meninggalkan ku . Dan Aku ingin tahu dimana dirimu dan apa kabarmu__  
__Apakah kamu di tempat dimana kerinduanku menyentuh?_ Air mata tidak datang, aku pikir aku akan baik-baik saja

Tetapi itu adalah sebuah kesalahan

Sangat sulit untukku tanpamu, segalanya menjadi sulit  
Dalam setiap saat aku bernafas, aku memikirkanmu dan itu menyiksaku  
Aku merindukanmu, aku minta maaf  
Aku menyesal karena tidak cukup baik untukmu

_Eodie ? neon eodie Kim Sunggyu ? _

#Nam Woohyun POV End

Woohyun , menghela napasnya dan kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali menuju gedung tempat mereka akan melakukan fanssign. Meninggalkan taman yang kini terlihat sepi dan hanya hembusan angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan kering yang terjatuh membawa aroma musim semi .

=_=

Kini Grup boy band yang bergawangkan 6 member itu terlihat tengah sibuk dengan aktifitas fans sign mereka . Menandatangani satu persatu album , poster bahkan t-shirt milik penggemar mereka . Infinite , Boy band yang kini namanya makin melejit setelah lagu single Real Story yang mereka bawakan laris manis dipasaran . Lagu yang lyricnya ternyata diciptakan sendiri oleh salah satu membernya, yaitu Nam Woohyun.

" Woohyun oppa , na neomu Johahaeyo . Lagu Real Story ciptaan mu mu benar-benar sangat bagus " Ucap seorang fans yeoja yang kini berdiri dihadapan Woohyun sembari menyodorkan CD album baru mereka yang berjudul Real story

" Oppa apakah aku boleh bertanya? K.S nuguya ? apakah dia mantan kekasih oppa ? Apakah kau membuat lagu Real Story itu untuk mantan kekasih oppa ?" Lanjut Yeoja itu yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman dari Woohyun

" Siapa nama mu ?" Tanya Woohyunmengalihkan topic pembicaraannya . Berusaha tetap bersikap ramah pada fansnya

" Jihae" Jawabnya

"Arraseo , Gomawoo Jihae . Jja ini nuntuk mu" Woohyun kini mengembalikan Cd album milik yeoja itu . Tentu saja dengan tanda tangannya diatasnya .

" Next" ucap Woohyun sembari sibuk menundukkan kepalanya . Menandatangani Cd album yang berada dihadapannya

" Siapa nama mu ?" tanya Woohyun masih asik dengan aktifitasnya

" Kim Sunggyu" Jawab namja itu yang dengan segera membuat Woohyun mendongakkan kepalanya segera . Menatap Namja manis dengan mata segaris yang kini tengah tersenyum simpul dihadapannya . Sosok yang selama satu tahun ini dia rindukan .

" Chogiyo.. " Namja manis itu melambaikan tangannya tepat dihadapan Woohyun yang kini hanya membatu sempurna dengan bola matanya yang melebar

" Ah nde ?" Tanya Woohyun sukses tersadar dari lamunannya

" Waeyo ? kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu Woohyun-shii? Apakah aku terlihat seperti fans baru kalian ? hehhe , aku memang fans baru kalian . Aku menyukai lagu kalian yang berjudul Real story . Aku adalah fans mu Nam Woohyun-shii" jawab Sunggyu tersenyum lembut sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal . Pipinya kini mengembung sempurna dan disertai dengan semburat rona merah disana

" Lagu Real story ciptaan mu itu sangat bagus Woohyun-shii . Geundae , kenapa kau tidak mengatakan saja langsung pada orang yang kau tuju eum ?" Tanya Sunggyu yang kini nampak mengedip-ngedipkan mata sipitnya . menambah kesan cute pada dirinya

Woohyun menelan salivanya perlahan , mencoba menahan hasratnya yang kini sedang diuji oleh namja manis dihadapannya itu . Menahan dirinya agar tak mencium namja manis itu dihadapan beribu-ribu fans yang berada dalam ruangan itu. Namun pertahanannya gagal saat mata sipit nan indah milik Sunggyu berkedip - kedip sempurna dihadapannya .

Woohyun dengan segera menarik tangan Sunggyu , membuat jarak antara mereka semakin dekat . Woohyun dapat merasakan aroma wangi tubuh Sunggyu yang dirindukannya dan juga hembusan napas yang menerpa wajah tampannya . Tak ingin menunggu lama Woohyun dengan segera meraup bibir cherry milik namja manis itu . Seakan tak peduli dengan teriakan fans yang sangat histeris saat melihat idolanya mencium seorang namja ?!

. .

"Member Infinite , Nam Woohyun Memberikan fans service pada Fansboynya berupa sebuah ciuman ?! YAAACKKK NAM WOOOHYUN MATI KAU SEKARANGGGGGGGGG !" Teriak Dongwoo , sang leader yang kini menutup kasar note book miliknya setelah membaca beberapa artikel yang saat ini sedang menjadi tranding topic didunia maya .

" hyung, sepertinya lebih baik kita segera mengungsi" ucap sang maknae Sungjong setelah mendengar teriakan sang leader yang siap menyeruduk seisi drom . Sedangkan member yang lain hanya mengangguk menyetujui usul sang maknae dan memilih membubarkan diri mereka . Berjalan mengendap-ngedap masuk kekamar mereka masing-masing , menghindari amukan sang leader.

Akhirnya kisah cinta mereka terjalin kembali . Walau pada akhirnya Woohyun tetap tidak dapat mengatakan ' aku mencintai mu ' pada Sunggyu . Namun semua lyric yang dibuat dan dituangkan oleh Woohyun dalam setiap lagu ciptaannya telah menjelaskan semua perasaannya terhadap Sunggyu. Namja yang kembali menjadi kekasihnya . Sunggyu yang merupakan segala inspirasinya , yang membuat Woohyun kini tak hanya menjadi member dalam sebuah Boy band namun juga seorang composer terkenal yang menciptakan lagu-lagu hits dikorea maupun didunia .

…

Real Story Lyrics By : Nam Woohyun *?*

Dedicated to K.S

_Hari ini kamu bertanya lagi padaku, jika aku mencintaimu  
Aku hanya tertawa dan bertanya mengapa kamu mengatakan itu lagi  
Hari ini kamu menangis lagi, berkata bahwa aku berlebihan  
Itu adalah jawaban yang sama untuk pertanyaan yang sama_

_Apakah itu kata yang sulit dikatakan?  
Apakah itu sulit bagiku untuk melakukan hal yang orang lain lakukan?  
Haruskah aku mengatakannya padamu? Aku mencintaimu setiap hari_

_Hey, tunggu sebentar, aku hanya memperhatikanmu  
Bahkan jika aku tidak bersikap seperti itu, aku memperhatikanmu  
Hey, ini tetap, tidak akan berubah  
Kamu orang bodoh yang menetapkan segalanya hanya dengan kata-kata_

_Nanana Nananana Nananana Nananana  
Nanana Nananana Nananana Nananana_

_Mengapa aku tidak tahu kata "aku cinta kamu"  
Itu seperti menggelitik sekitar leherku  
Mengapa aku tidak bisa lakukan itu, itu adalah kata yang ada dimulutku  
Itu bukan arti yang besar maka dari itu aku menjaga untuk mengulangnya_

_Apakah itu benar-benar penting?  
Apakah hatiku tidak cukup?  
Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.  
Mengapa mementingkan tentang apa yang orang lain lakukan?_

_Hey, tunggu sebentar, aku hanya memperhatikanmu  
Bahkan jika aku tidak bersikap seperti itu, aku memperhatikanmu  
Hey, ini tetap, tidak akan berubah  
Kamu orang bodoh yang menetapkan segalanya hanya dengan kata-kata_

_Canggung untuk menemuimu, mungkin kamu akan lelah  
Tapi aku berjanji satu hal, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik dibanding orang lain_

_Hey, tunggu sebentar, aku hanya memperhatikanmu  
Bahkan jika aku tidak bersikap seperti itu, aku memperhatikanmu  
Hey, ini tetap, tidak akan berubah  
Kamu orang bodoh yang menetapkan segalanya hanya dengan kata-kata_

_Nanana Nananana Nananana Nananana  
Nanana Nananana Nananana Nananana_

_RAP) Aku meminta maaf pada kamu yang tersenyum  
Aku merasa seperti aku terlalu mengikatmu dengan kata cinta  
Aku juga akan membisikannya dengan baik didekatmu.  
Kamu tidak akan pernah sedih  
Aku akan berubah perlahan dengan kata yang diharapkan itu tanpa perubahan, aku akan selalu disisimu  
Aku akan melakukan yang baik dan lebih baik lagi, karena aku sangat mengerti kamu_

… THE END ….

. mian kalo jelek dan juga gag dapet feelnya . * BOW *

Jangan timpuk author kalo storynya jelek …. _ Author cuman iseng


End file.
